kdabrafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Damián Alcázar
Damián Alcázar (8 de enero de 1953, Jiquilpan, Michoacán) es un actor mexicano que ha destacado en películas como El crimen del padre Amaro, Un mundo maravilloso, La ley de Herodes, El infierno, en la colombiana Satanás y en la estadounidense Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian.thumb|Damián Alcázar Alcázar es el actor mexicano que más Arieles ha ganado. Interpreta a René en la serie Latinoamericana "Kdabra". Ha aparecido en seis películas extranjeras y en más de veintiocho películas mexicanas. Fue premiado con el Ariel al Mejor Actor en 1999 y en el 2000, por las cintas Bajo California: El límite del tiempo, de Carlos Bolado, y en La ley de Herodes, de Luis Estrada. Ganó también el premio al mejor actor en el Festival de Valladolid (España), por esta última. Carrera Damián Alcázar estudió actuación primero en el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes y en el Centro de Experimentación Teatral, después continuó en la Facultad de Teatro de la Universidad Veracruzana, donde en años posteriores trabajaría como profesor. Se desempeñó como actor durante ocho años en dos compañías de teatro, al lado de los más prestigiados directores de México. Bajo la dirección del invitado George Labaudan, se presentó en El balcón, de Jean Genet. Recibió el Ariel al Mejor Actor de Reparto por El anzuelo, de Ernesto Rimoch; por Lolo, de Francisco Athié, y por el éxito de Carlos Carrera, El crimen del padre Amaro. Ha sido nominado para recibir este mismo premio en otras cuatro ocasiones. Obtuvo el galardón al mejor actor en el Festival de Cartagena (Colombia) por la película Dos crímenes, de Roberto Sneider. También ha trabajado en telenovelas: la más reciente es de TV Azteca: Secretos del corazón, producida por Epigmenio Ibarra. Filmografía (cine y televisión) *Lynch (2012) *Fecha de caducidad (2011) *Hermano lejano (2012)... psicólogo que viaja a El Salvador para hacer un estudio *El infierno (2010)... Benjamín García "El Benny" *Del amor y otros demonios (2010) *El último comandante (2010)... Paco Jarquín *Chico Grande (2010)... Chico Grande *Las Aparicio (2010) (serial televisivo)... Hernán Almada *Kdabra (2009) (serial televisivo)...René *Marea de arena (2009) *De la infancia (2009)... Basilio *Don't Let Me Drown (2009)... Ramón *El viaje de Teo (2008) *Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian (2008)... Lord Sopespian *Satanás (2007)... Eliseo *El camino del diablo (2006)... Reymundo Barreda Sr. *Fuera del cielo (2006).. Javier Patrón *Un mundo maravilloso (2006)... Juan Pérez *Borderland (2005)... Ulises *Sólo Dios sabe (2005)... Presagio *Las vueltas del citrillo (2005)... Sargento Collazo *Crónicas (2004)... Vinicio Cepeda *Héctor (2004)... Martín *La escondida (2004)... Político *And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself.... (2003)... General Fierro *Nadie regresa por tercera vez (2003)... Narrador *Ana (2003/I) *El alma herida (2003) (serial televisivo)... Frank *El crimen del padre Amaro (2002)... Padre Natalio Pérez *La habitación azul (2002)... Garduño *Pachito Rex - Me voy pero no del todo (2001) *La mesa servida (2001) *Sexo por compasión (2000)... Hombre virgen *Sofía (2000)... Pedro *Todo por amor (2000) (telenovela)... Don Mariano *Ave María (1999/I)... Cuña *La ley de Herodes (1999)... Juan Vargas *Cuentos para solitarios (televisión) (1999) ... Ramón *Crónica de un desayuno (1999)... Taxista *Bajo California: El límite del tiempo (1998)... Damián *Cruz (1998/II) *Demasiado corazón (1998) (telenovela) *Men with Guns (1997/II)... Padre Portillo, el sacerdote *Rastros (1997) *El banquete (1997) *Katuwira, donde nacen y mueren los sueños (1996)... Caronte *El anzuelo (1996)... Humberto *Tres minutos en la oscuridad (1996) *Jaque de familia (1996) *Overkill o Caza humana (1996)... José *El timbre (1996) *En el aire (1995)... Cmdr. Paco *Algunas nubes (1995)... La Rata *Dos crímenes (1995)... Marcos González *Pánico en el paraíso (1994) (V) *Entre vivos y muertos (1994) (televisión) *Fantasma unido jamás será vencido (1994) (película para televisión) *Nurses on the Line: The Crash of Flight 7 (1993) (película para televisión)... Machine Gun *Lolo (1993)... Marcelino *Cita en el paraíso (1992)... Pablo *De barro (1992) *Saturday Night Thief (1992) (película para televisión)... Hugo *El patrullero (1991)... Sospechoso #1 *La mujer del puerto (1991)... Marro *Bandidos (1991)... Mexican *La leyenda de una máscara (1991)... Periodista Olmo Robles *Un cielo cruel y una tierra colorada (1991) *Diplomatic Immunity (1991/II) *Yo no creo en los hombres (1991) (televisión) ... Juan *Sombra de ángel (1991) *Las buenas costumbres (1990) *Mi pequeña Soledad (1990) TV... Florentino *Romero (1989).... Campesino *La ciudad al desnudo (1989)... El Suavecito *El camino secreto (1986) ... José Luis *Carta de un sobrino (1987) *Pasa en las mejores familias (1987) *Debutantes (1986) *El centro del laberinto (1985) Doblaje de películas Lord Sopespian (él mismo), en Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian Sirius Black (Gary Oldman), en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. En Kdabra Interpreta a René, un gran mago que es considerado el mejor del país. Es el maestro de Luca y Pablo. Ayuda a Luca desde el comienzo de la trama hasta el final. Categoría:Actores